Boss
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Edward is Bella's boss and questions why she had been so short and aggressive with people. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Boss

**Your support has made my vacation so much more entertaining.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Boss**

 **One Shot. Edward is Bella's boss and questions why she had been so short and aggressive with people. Lemon. Rated M.**

Work had been so dull as of lately. I came in everyday at 8 o'clock, sat behind the same boring desk, scheduled the same tedious interviews, spoke to the same dim-witted people and went home to the same lonely house. I'd had no time with my friends; I'd had no time with my fiancé. Everything had to revolve around the new autumn collection.

My boss was adamant on getting the best publicity for what he claimed would be 'the best collection the world would ever see'. As a worker at Masen's, whenever I'm talking about the company, I must be positive unless relaying feedback and alterations. It's difficult; it really is, when you aren't all that into fashion. Don't get me wrong. I love to dress up and look nice but I couldn't care less about the latest trends. There may be a chance for me to quit in a couple of months though.

For now, I just need to get through the next three weeks; then the collection will have been brought out. The world will decide whether our hard work has been worth it and it will be shown in sales figures.

"Miss Swan, your coffee."

Ignoring the new assistant, as we had to refer to her as, I lifted the coffee she'd given me and took a sip. Spitting it out, I jumped from my chair and screamed. The girl looked petrified and so she should be.

"Do you have any idea how to make a coffee? First, you need to boil the kettle; second you need to add sugar, not salt. I'm surprised you got any job let alone one here. Don't ever make my coffee again or you will be gone before you even blink."

Thrusting the cup into her shaking hands, I stalked away from her, heading to the restroom. I couldn't stand using the woman's restroom so always used the individual mixed gender restroom. Only wanting to wash my hands, I didn't think about locking the door. As I started to shake my hands off, the door was opened and my boss stepped inside.

"Sorry Miss Swan. I didn't know you were in here. Perhaps you should remember to lock the door."

"I was just washing my hands Mr Masen. I had to get out of the office for a moment."

Tearing a piece of paper towel off the dispenser, I finished drying my hands and turned to step out of the restroom.

"Actually Miss Swan, I do need to speak to you in my office. If you could wait inside my office it would make my job easier."

"Of course Sir."

I made my way to his office quickly; just glad I didn't have to see that assistant again just yet. She was worse than the others had been. It only made my work so much more annoying. Smiling to Alice, Mr Masen's personal assistant, I walked the final hall to his office and pushed the door open. Alice had been my best friend since high school and we'd both been friends with our boss then too. Both had a passion for fashion, hence Mr Masen starting his company. It had succeed in the first year, becoming internationally acclaimed six months later. The three of us had been there from the start which was one reason for keeping me here. It had been my financial support since high school.

I owed it to Mr Masen to stay on until I could give him enough notice. He may not seem to appreciate what I've done for him all that much, as I've not been promoted several times like Alice, but he had given me a good, well-paying job from the start. Just a couple more months; everything will be alright then. That's what I tell myself everyday though.

"Miss Swan?"

Twisting in my seat, I saw the window blinds to the hallway had been drawn and Mr Masen closing the door behind him. Only he and Alice could open the door, Alice having pressed the little button for me to enter.

"I wanted to talk to you about your recent behaviour."

Sitting behind his desk, he folded his hands and leaned forward over his desk.

"In the last three weeks alone, you've driven away two assistants. They came to me with their resignations after feeling mistreated and disregarded by you, Miss Swan. This has not happened before. Yes, I can understand that sometimes people just don't get on but this is different. You have had an uncharacteristic short temper with everyone in the office recently and I can't understand why."

"Sir, I think you can figure out exactly why I've been… let's say… frustrated as off recently."

His eyebrows furrowed and he started chewing on his thumb nail; something he does when he'd in deep thought. Cocking my own eyebrow at him, I waited for him to figure it out. When he didn't, I huffed, crossing my left leg over my right, I leaned back against the chair.

"You can't think of anything that has caused me to become frustrated in the last few weeks? Nothing? Come on, you're supposed to know me better than most. Mr Masen, I'll just leave now if you don't figure it out."

Sitting still for a moment, he focused even harder than before. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't think of one thing. He'd known me for six years. We'd told each other almost everything about ourselves. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and turned towards the door.

"Me?"

Slowly, I turned back around and placed my hands on my hips.

"Is it because of me?"

"What do you fucking think?"

He stood up quickly, his hands fisted on the table.

"What have I done wrong?"

"What have you done wrong?! What have you done wrong? You fucking ignored me for the last month. Everyday it's been exactly the same. I wake up alone, I work alone and I go to sleep alone. I am supposed to be happy about getting married in two months. Do you think I am?"

Deflated, he came around to me and took my hands in his. His shoulders had sunk as he pecked my forehead.

"You're sexually frustrated."

"Aren't you?"

Holding onto my hips, he walked me round to the other side of his desk and lifted me up onto it. His hands held my thighs, pushing my short dress up my legs.

"You have no idea how frustrated I've been the last few weeks."

His lips pressed to mine in an instant and I was thrown into a frenzy of passion. One of his hands held the back of my head to keep me from moving away from him. His other hand gripped my thigh, pulling it around his waist. I felt the bulge in his pants rubbing against my heated core. Gasping into his mouth, his tongue delved between my lips.

I don't know how happened but his pants ended up on the floor, my dress around my hips and panties on the floor. Pushing his boxers to the floor, I held onto him as he pulled me towards him as he sat on his office chair. He didn't waste time and pulled me straight down on him, both of us groaning as he filled me. As I rocked my hips against his, he lifted my dress off my body and ripped my bra in half. The cold air stiffened my peaks.

Bending my knees beneath me, I sat up further on his lap, my plump breasts brushing his face. The height allowed me the pleasure I needed. I couldn't care less if he kissed me now or not. I loved him sucking my tits and it always made my core burn. His lips didn't disappoint as they surrounded my right nipple. He was aggressive as he bit the soft skin of my breast. It felt as if he would rip my tit right off my body and it felt amazing.

As my right breast tingled, he moved onto the other, giving it the same wild treatment. I continued rolling my hips on his, building us both up at the same pace. The coil in the pit of my stomach was almost unravelling as I closed my eyes, feeling everything. Arching my back, I cried out as I shattered around him. My forceful release stimulated his own and we both moaned at the feeling.

Before either of us had calmed down, he'd picked me up and walked over to the far wall. Leaning against it, he wrapped one of my legs around his hips, my other touching the floor between his legs. He was in a half sitting, half standing position with the wall for support. I felt so tight around him, and he felt so deep inside me. My clit rubbed against the top of his thigh, causing my head to drop backwards.

This seemed to be what he wanted as kissed and sucked my throat and down to my breasts. We rocked together, my clit getting the ultimate stimulation. I soon shattered around him again but he didn't stop moving. The frustration within me was too great still as my build up started again until I was falling over the edge - with him this time.

Laying me in the middle of his floor, I opened my legs, inviting him in. He didn't come to me though. Instead, he walked over to his desk and cleared his throat. I watched him light the phone and press a button.

"Cancel all my meeting for the rest of the day Alice."

"…"

"A more important matter has come to my attention."

"…"

"Yes. Thank you."

He placed the phone down and smirked up at me. Kneeling between my legs, he brought his lips to mine and pushed deep inside me.

"Let's see if we can sort out that frustration of yours my soon-to-be wife."

"If you can help, I might just marry you."


	2. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
